dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Ox King on Fire Mountain
The Ox King on Fire Mountain (フライパン山の牛魔王, Furaipan-yama no Gyuumaou; lit. "Gyumao of Mount Frypan") is the seventh episode of Dragon Ball and the seventh episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Goku, Bulma and Oolong are heading to Fire Mountain where legends state the terrible Ox-King dwells. Bulma thinks that the legend is ridiculous, much to the annoyance of Oolong. Bulma and Goku are then shocked to discover that the bright sunset they were admiring is in fact, Fire Mountain. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar are following Goku and the gang. Back in the Diablo Desert, Mai and Shu dread returning to Emperor Pilaf without a dragon ball. Their fears are then met, as they are both electrocuted, however this backfires on Pilaf and he too receives a shock. As Yamcha and Puar claim they want to watch Goku get destroyed by the Ox-King, a young girl (later known as Chi-Chi) screaming and running away from a giant dinosaur grabs their attention. As they watch in shock, the young girl cuts off the dinosaur's head with a device on her helmet. She then shoots a beam from her helmet - destroying the dinosaur's remains. As Yamcha congratulates her, she tells him she's not suppose to talk to strangers and attempts to do the same thing to him. Yamcha dodges and knocks her to the ground. Back at Fire Mountain, Bulma, Goku and Oolong meet the Ox-King. The Ox-King thinks that they are trying to steal his treasure and starts trying to kill Goku. Goku jumps onto the Flying Nimbus and flies around the Ox-King - making him dizzy. Ox-King then asks Goku who gave him the flying nimbus and Ox-King soon learns that Goku has met Master Roshi. He asks Goku where he can find him as Roshi was Ox-King's old master. Ox-King then realizes that Goku is the grandson of Grandpa Gohan, someone who was so close to the Ox-King like they were brothers. The Ox-King then asks Goku if he could go get him the Bancho fan from Roshi, as it is the only thing that will extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain. Goku accepts and then asks the Ox-King if he can have the Ox-King's dragon ball. The Ox-King then tells Goku that the previous day he sent his only daughter Chi-Chi to retrieve the Bancho fan but now he is worried about her. Ox-King says Goku can marry Chi-Chi if Goku sets off to find the Bancho fan and Chi-Chi. Yamcha and Puar, who overheard the whole conversation, panic as Ox-King shows a picture of Chi-Chi and they worry that they have killed her. Soon, they return to where they left Chi-Chi and see her still on the ground. Yamcha holds her and is relieved to see she is still breathing. Chi-Chi wakes up and immediately gets ready to attack Yamcha. In panic, Yamcha tells Chi-Chi he is a secret admirer of hers and is in love with her. Suddenly Yamcha spots Goku and so with Puar he escapes, while Chi-Chi is busy talking to herself. Goku then sees Chi-Chi and informs her he is suppose to help her find Master Roshi. Chi-Chi climbs aboard the flying nimbus but in the process pulls Goku's tail. Goku informs her that when someone pulls his tail he loses all his power. Yamcha overhears Goku and is pleased to learn his weakness. As Goku and Chi-Chi fly through the desert, he tells her that if she wants a boyfriend she should put some clothes on (as her outfit is revealing). Chi-Chi calls him a jerk and pushes him off the nimbus - resulting in her crashing. Unknown to Goku, Chi-Chi has fallen in love with him, telling him she was giggling because she just meant "some hunk." Back on the nimbus and out of the desert, Goku and Chi-Chi stop and ask a dolphin for directions. The pair arrive at Roshi's island and are greeted by Master Roshi and Turtle. Battles *Chi-Chi vs. T-Rex *Yamcha vs. Chi-Chi *Goku vs. Ox-King Voice cast Differences from the manga Filler *Mai and Shu walking back to Pilaf's Castle where Pilaf tortures them by electrocuting them because of their failure. *Goku quickly jumping into a pond to cool himself after attempting to get into the castle on Fire Mountain. *Goku's fight with the Ox-King. Edits Visual edits *In the original uncut Japanese version, Chi-Chi pushes Goku off the Nimbus for patting her crotch. In the edited dub, it is because he criticizes her revealing outfit. *A paint error in the original version left Bulma's legs naked in one scene. When the episode was dubbed into English, FUNimation caught this and changed the color of her legs back to the blue of her pantyhose. While this could be seen as a correction rather than censorship, the eventual unedited English dub restores the original cels with Bulma's legs incorrectly matching her skin tone. *The moment when Yamcha hit Chi-Chi was edited in the Ocean Dub. Instead it showed Puar's face with the sound effects of Yamcha knocking her out in the background. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a decapitation. *This is the first time someone who is not Goku is seen on the Flying Nimbus. *This is the first episode where someone shows romantic interest towards Goku. *According to Chi-Chi, Yamcha is the first person to say that he loves Chi-Chi (although he was doing this to save himself). The second is Chi-Chi's future husband Goku (in the DBZ episode "Celebrations With Majin Buu"). Gallery Click on an image to view it Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes